


why?

by nimb



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dead TommyInnit, Guilt, Other, ghostinnit, idk what other tags to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimb/pseuds/nimb
Summary: dreams guilty
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), None
Kudos: 51





	why?

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NOT PRE-READ THIS (This was hard to do on my phone)

When dream killed Tommy he wasn’t thinking, soon after he realized what he had done. 

Tommy was laying on the floor all bloodied and bruised he was too.

~~But at least he wasn’t dead.~~

he didn’t know if Tommy would come back a ghost like wilbur, he didn’t think he would be able to handle it even if he turned out like ghostbur only remembering a few things. 

It had been a week or two after he killed Tommy, he was informed by sam that no one would be visiting for a while knew he exactly why. 

There had been times where he would hear Tommy telling him to stop, crying, yelling at him to stop. Dream would also see the ghost at the edge of the lava having his knees curling up to his chest, and ever so often he would look at him with those fucking grey dull eyes with big dark circles under his eyes, just like exile......but these eyes were different it’s like the gaze that he he it was like it was yelling at him that it was all his fault, that everything was his fault. 

He started appearing more often, it was like Tommy was haunting him or taunting him, but he what wanted was the ghost to go away. 

One day he woke up to a familiar voice.

“Why’d you kill me.” he said. 

Dream would have never thought those four fucking words would completely break him mentally. 

_”Why’d you kill me.”_

_”Why’d you kill me.”_

_”Why’d you kill me.”_

_”Why’d you kill me.”_

_Why did I kill him....._

Those four words would repeat until his next visit...

Was it in the moment it couldn’t have been he had no excuse, he never had a proper excuse all of his excuse were bullshit. 

All dream knew was that he only killed him because he was angry other than he had no good reason. 

Only to be left in his guilty thoughts until the dulled eyed ghost came back, he’d only hope for it not to be so soon the more he saw or thought of the ghost the more guilty he felt. 

_Tommy a sixteen year old boy who was trying to fix himself._

_Sixteen_

_Tommy was only sixteen_

_six fucking teen_

_SIXTEEN_

_and he killed him, next month he would have turned seventeen_

_“you ruined my past, Dream, but you will not ruin my future.”_

_The future he took away...._

_why?_

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone on tiktok say tommy had a victim complex how can you have a victim complex when you are literally a victim, that’s like saying someone has a leader complex when they lead in almost everything


End file.
